Mephiles the Dark
On-Screen Appearance Scepter of Darkness The scepter crashes onto the ground and spawns Mephiles. Travel in Darkness Time Mephiles jumped off the Shadow Ball and lands on the ground of the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Shadow Ball Mephiles first creates a black ball of energy and says "What you gave to me, I now return to you." You can keep it out and over his hand by holding B. This allows you to select a direction to shoot it in using the analog stick. It won't be instantly shot. Instead, he points his arm in the direction you have the analog stick pointed in. Anyone who touches the sphere takes minor damage. After releasing B, he says "A one-way ticket to oblivion!" and shoots the ball of shadows. If you just tap B, he'll shoot after he says the lines mentioned before. Side Special - Chaos Clone Mephiles spawns a clone of himself. The clone can copy Mephiles' movements and follows him around like the pikmins. If you perform any attacks while a clone is out, it can double up the damage you deal to other opponents. The shadow clone can only take 100% damage before evaporating. If this happens, you have to wait a while to summon another one. Up Special - Mephi-Laughing Gas Mephiles straps on a tank of his laughing gas and flies up in the air for 5 seconds. The control style of this recovery is similar to Hank Hill's propaller. Anyone who touches the gas is stunned with laughter whether airborne or grounded. Anyone who attacks the tank takes damage from an explosion expected to happen. Anyone who just hits Mephiles himself stops him from flying up. Down Special - Teleportation Shield Mephiles generates a ball of electric power. It later expands into a bubble that deflects projectiles and keeps out other opponents aside from the ones near him that are now inside the shield. After 2 seconds, the opponents are stunned and they then flash out to a random spot on the battlefield. There's a 0.01% chance that the opponents are teleported under the stage and over a pit. Final Smash - Dark Chaos Lance Mephiles gets behind the nearest opponent by phasing into the ground and then arising up out of the shadows. He then takes on his true form and charges up energy in order to shoot the Dark Chaos Lance, the same beam that killed Sonic in 2006 video game and later forcing Elise to transfer energy to Sonic with a kiss. Anyway, the opponent is stabbed by the lance, taking 200% damage. The lance stays out for 10 seconds, but remains deadly to the touch. After the mentioned 10 seconds, the stabbed opponent is sent skyrocketing upward in the form of a star KO or screen KO. Mephiles is also able to somehow do this in the air, all while being unable to get hurt. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh..." KOSFX2: "Stop..." Star KOSFX: *silence* Screen KOSFX: *groans* Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Melting from his original form of Darkness slime. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist of the [[wikipedia:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)|infamous 2006 video game version Sonic the Hedgehog]] and the game's final boss in the form of Solaris. He was an evil demonic being that was accidentally created during the ill-fated Solaris Project. Mephiles took Shadow's form after being resurrected and never used anybody else's appearance. Mephiles is the mind and will of Solaris while Iblis is the raw power, and they eventually fuse back together into Solaris and are later defeated. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol Sonic the Hedgehog's head. Victory Music [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd4fUfACkkg Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Stage Clear] Intro and outro scenes Intro TBA Outro TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Mephiles the Dark Born as Solaris the flame of hope that it can change the timelines, but it was been backfired that the flame is betray where the machine is destroyed that it separate both flame mass destruction Iblis and darkness shadow known as Mephiles until when Iblis is been sealed in Princess Elise the Third and Mephiles was been sealed in the Specter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehod. Few years later, Mephiles was released as identical version of Shadow the Hedgehog which Mephiles plan was to trick Silver and Blaze in the future to kill the blue hedgehog Sonic to make Elise cried from making Iblis to release and return the form of Solaris but it was backfired that Silver notice that Iblis in the past wasn't Sonic at all. Meanwhile he also use to make Shadow join his side that humanity is feared of his powers which he can rewrite the future along with him but Shadow won't join for him. Dark Chaos Lance After when his plans failed, he had no choice is to kill Sonic for himself. He use the Chaos Emerald to stunned at Sonic and Elise which Mephiles use the Dark Chaos Lance and murdered Sonic which it succeed by causing Princess Elise cried to released Iblis and finally become as Solaris to end the world of existing timelines. Until when Sonic friends got 7 Chaos Emeralds to make Sonic alive and transform into Super form along with Shadow and Silver then they stopped Solaris and the exist of Solaris is long gone for entirely. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Starter Category:Cults Category:Sonic Category:Non-Human Category:Powahouse